Sam's Birthday Weekend
by those-dreamy-days
Summary: The Glee Club have a weekend planned for Sam's birthday. Madness ensues. Main narrative is on Kurt and Blaine, but the rest of the characters make a lot of appearance. Rating M for chapter 3.
1. The Arcade

Streams of light fell everywhere, reflecting off disco balls hanging from the ceiling and rotating spheres attached to the walls. Loud music pounded all over the place, and bodies glistened with sweat on the dance floor. Kurt took in his surroundings again whilst glancing around before locating the group of boys hunched over a small box with a screen. They shouted in anticipation and turned away from the screen, some jumping around and shouting to the boy at the controller to "_move that way!_" and "_no, no, no!_" as he approached slowly. Shaking his head lightly, he wondered how he had been persuaded to come tonight.

It was Sam's birthday, and the Glee club had planned multiple events to take place over the weekend: Friday was to be a boy's night out, taking place at the local arcade where they planned to gorge on pizza and soda and play arcade games until they couldn't see straight. Saturday the girls had organised for the whole Glee club to go to Breadstix for dinner, before leaving to an empty house, courtesy of Puckerman, and most likely getting crazy drunk. Kurt's nose scrunched as he remembered the last time the Glee club had gotten drunk together.

Nevertheless Kurt had tagged along, even if just to laugh as tempers rose over various games. He reached the guys just as they yelled in victory and shared high fives all around. Rolling his eyes, Kurt joined his friends and wrapped his arms around Blaine as he stood fiddling with coins in his hands.

"Oh, hey!" Blaine grinned as he turned to smile at Kurt, clamping his fist over the coins and stuffing them into his pocket. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked curiously and turned in Kurt's arms.

He hummed in approval against Blaine's lips when he kissed him lightly, feeling Blaine grip his shoulders.

"Oh no, none of that tonight, Hummel." He heard Puck say as he pulled them apart, a little rougher than was necessary Kurt noted. "This guy needs no distractions. He's my secret weapon tonight!" Puck declared, clapping Blaine on the shoulder as he nodded in proud admittance.

Kurt pouted in his annoyance, but gave up when Mike and Sam waved them over from what appeared to be an air hockey table. He picked up what he was sure Blaine's seventh soda of the night, blinking furiously at the hundreds of flashing bulbs surrounding him before following slowly after Finn's bobbing head.

He approached the table and saw Puck and Blaine on one side, Sam and Mike flanked on the other as Finn tossed a coin between them.

"Tails!" he declared and whipped toward Mike and Sam who gave satisfying cheers and bumped fists. He looked toward Puck and Blaine, and couldn't help but burst out laughing at Blaine. His eyes were narrowed and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Puck was whispering frantically into his ear and Blaine nodded ferociously in reply.

Artie rolled up beside Kurt with his lap occupied by yet more pizza and was about to declare an offer when Finn dropped the plastic puck onto the table and pretended to blow a whistle. It slid toward Puck, who effortlessly hammered it into the opposing goal. Both Mike and Sam were gaping as they looked at each other, but before Kurt had a chance to comment, their faces changed instantly. Artie laughed heartily alongside Kurt this time, as they recognised the expression as their "game faces" from playing football.

"Oh, it's _on_." Mike threatened and retrieved the disc from underneath the table. He handed it to Sam, who tossed it toward Blaine, who smacked it wildly back again.

The process continued for several minutes, each shot becoming more precise as the tension visibly rose. A light sheen of sweat was breaking out over all four heads and Finn's head swung like a pendulum back and forth watching each flick of a wrist or swipe of an arm.

Blaine roared loudly and stretched right across his half of the table, giving Kurt a glorious view of his denim-hugged ass and putting so much force into it that the little disc flew right off the table.

Pucks eyebrows went so high they almost gave his mohawk wings and Blaine cried out as he thumped his head heavily against the table. Mike and Sam whooped in accomplishment and threw their arms around each other with repeated, over dramatized "_I love you man!" _being tossed between them.

Kurt went to comfort his boyfriend who had slumped to the floor against the table, his head hanging low as Puck threw a manner of insults at him. He couldn't help the giggle that escaped as Blaine turned his puppy eyes up toward him and looked miserable.

"It's just a game, sweet heart." Kurt comforted as he hauled Blaine to his feet.

"Yeah well…" Blaine trailed off, resting his chin against Kurt's shoulder. "…sore loser anyway," was all he caught of the sentence.

Kurt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Blaine, watching Mike and Sam attempt to shake hands with Puck who had his arms folded and his back to them. Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine, only to see his eyes widen and begin to sparkle.

"…Blaine?" Kurt knew that look a little too well. It was the one Blaine got when Kurt made him cookies or was forming a ridiculous plan.

Blaine's face split into a grin and before he knew it Kurt was being dragged in the opposite direction.

"Finn, Mike!" Blaine yelled behind him, "C'mere!"

The boys followed curiously as they reached the dance machine and Blaine began to insert multiple coins into the machine slot.

Kurt could see what was coming, and decided it would be better to back out now. "Blaine-" he didn't get any further.

Blaine turned on him, giving him a stern look and putting his hands on his hips, "Nuh-uh, no chance. You haven't played _anything_ tonight and besides, you love these things!"

Blaine's eyebrows waggled and Kurt began to back away, only to back into an apparent wall. Strong hands appeared on his shoulders and pushed him onto the mat.

"Dude, loosen up!" Finn said as he removed his coat and tossed it to Sam.

"Yeah," Mike suddenly appeared at his other side, "These things are heaps of fun!" Mike frowned and looked at Blaine, then Kurt, then Finn and appeared to make a sudden decision. "Finn, swap with me. It's not fair to have the two best dancers on the same team. I'll help Kurt out." Mike winked at Kurt's mildly offended expression and swapped places with Finn.

"Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea. None of us can afford to get any kind of injury this close to sectionals…" Kurt tried, but didn't really get anywhere because suddenly Mike was selecting music and the rest of the guys gathered closer. He was vaguely aware of Artie pulling out a video camera and Puck biting into his fist, but thought nothing of it.

"We'll all be fine, angel. Just think of it as…extra practice." Blaine grinned, sounding cocky and looking confident as he turned his attention to the counting down numbers on screen.

The music started and Kurt took a deep breath before he began directing his feet to the arrows indicated on screen.

He was actually enjoying himself and was easily holding the highest score. It was all going superbly well until the last minute.

* * *

><p>Kurt drove up to Blaine's house later that night. Pulling on the hand break and turning to face Blaine, he could see the denial in Blaine's eyes. Kurt smiled and shook his head.<p>

"What?" Blaine asked, looking over at Kurt.

"You," Kurt laughed, "are such a hypocrite. Mr 'Oh-no-nothing-will-happen'. And, well, look what happened!" he pointed to Blaine's leg, bound in bandages and strapped up in support.

Blaine huffed and folded his arms, turning away from Kurt and murmuring. Blaine's mood only made Kurt laugh more as he got out of the car. He moved gracefully around it, opened the passenger door for Blaine and took out his crutches. Blaine sat for a minute, sucking on the inside of his cheek before rolling his eyes and taking Kurt's outstretched hand.

"It's not my fault!" he defended, "it was Finn. If he had just kept up right…" Blaine said, frustrated.

"Well, he didn't and there's nothing we can do about it now. He isn't much better off than you anyway." Kurt soothed. Blaine raised his eyebrows at him. "Okay, maybe I made that part up." Kurt helped Blaine onto his crutches and up the garden path.

"He's just so _big_ and like…like…like a freeking _skyscraper._ And seeing him fall down toward you is just absolutely t_errifying._" Blaine reminisced as they reached his front door. "Did Artie really catch the whole thing on camera?" Blaine asked, looking worried.

"I'm not sure," Kurt lied, "I do know however that the whole arcade heard your marvellous string of swear words. Some of those things I've never even heard before, Blaine Anderson." Kurt teased as he took Blaine's keys out his pocket.

Kurt knew Artie caught it on camera, but thought Blaine could wait until morning to find out he was going to be an internet sensation.

Artie, Sam, Mike and Puck had been watching it on repeat the whole hour they spent in the emergency room, finding new things to comment on every time. And Puck cried _every time._ Finn however, had been curled into the corner with an ice pack on his head and a contorted mix of emotions on his face: pain, embarrassment, guilt, some more pain, and the confused look that Kurt recognised was always there.

Blaine grumbled as Kurt helped him inside and out of his coat. "Why can't you stay?" he protested as Kurt walked back toward the door.

"Because Blaine, I have to go home and make sure Burt and Carole know what happened to Finn before he over exaggerates it all." Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic smile and moved back toward him.

"Stupid Finn. Ruins everything…" Kurt heard Blaine mumble against his neck.

Kurt laughed out loud at that, and tightened his arms around Blaine. "I promise I'll come over tomorrow before we go for dinner." Kurt said into Blaine's curls.

"Oh no, I have to see them tomorrow don't I? And all the girls will have found out by then too! Aw…" Blaine cried into Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt just smiled and pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Hey, at least Sam can have a birthday to remember." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. It didn't take long for Blaine to be smiling back.

After all these months together, Kurt still never understood how Blaine still had this effect on him. How one simple, small smile still drove him crazy he would never know.

Slowly he leaned down to press his lips to Blaine's, breathing him in and rubbing circles into his knuckles with his thumb. Blaine's tongue made its presence known by flicking lightly against Kurt's lips. Kurt granted entrance and _god _they hadn't done enough of this tonight for his liking.

Kurt moaned lightly as Blaine took his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently. Blaine began to lift his hands to Kurt's face, but within seconds he was falling off balance. Kurt pulled away instinctively and grabbed Blaine by his shoulders.

Breathlessly laughing, Blaine regained his balance and Kurt led him toward the couch, setting him down lightly. Kurt passed him the tv remotes and checked if there was anything else he would need before his parents arrived home. Blaine shook his head lightly, and took the chance to pull Kurt toward him before he made his escape.

"Don't even try leaving without a goodnight kiss." Blaine said softly as Kurt was pulled down toward him.

Kurt giggled and blushed slightly as he spoke, "Wouldn't dream of it." He said, leaning down to Blaine.

They shared warm, passionate kisses which could have been for minutes or hours, neither was sure. Kurt pulled away, fingers tickling at the base of Blaine's neck.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt said as he stood up.

"Goodnight, Kurt. I love you." Blaine replied, not tearing his gaze away for even a second.

Kurt smiled warmly, and didn't remove his gaze or hand from Blaine's until the very last second.

"I love you too, Blainey."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hey guys, if you've read so far that you've gotten to this - thank you!<strong>

**Now, I was wondering...would you want me to continue with this a lil' bit? It would probably be the dinner and party I mentioned earlier, with Blaine coping (or lack thereof!) with his leg and just general drunken Glee madness? With fluff and Klaine and maybe some smut? I don't know yet :(  
>Leave your thoughts in reviews! And I love you all for reading :) <strong>


	2. Breadstix

The smell of fresh bread flooded over them as Kurt helped Blaine hobble into Breadstix the following Saturday evening, easily spotting the Glee club in a booth near the back of the restaurant.

"I really hate this thing. I can't even walk properly…" Blaine mumbled his way over.

Conversation stilled as they reached the table and everyone turned to stare at Blaine with his bandaged leg, minus crutches however – he refused to use them.

Puck was the first to crack, putting his face in his hands and shaking his head back and forth as his whole form was racked with laughter. This only led to the rest of the group bursting out into the silence. Blaine hung his head in shame and Kurt helped him into the empty seats after a waiter glared in their general direction.

"Yeah, it's okay, I'm fine guys. Thanks for asking. Your support is appreciated." Blaine said sarcastically.

Mercedes took his hand and squeezed lightly, "Sorry boo, I'm glad you're okay."

Blaine thanked her and risked a glance around the table. Puck's head was still on the table, Brittany petting it. Quinn and Rachel were surveying each other's make-up as they both appeared to have been crying over their laughter, Santana was fanning herself with her hands and Finn just stared at his glass, guilt slapped across his face.

Blaine smiled slightly and called over to him, "Hey Finn, it's okay man. I know you didn't mean it." Blaine couldn't hold a grudge over Finn for his dancing.

Finn risked a smile in his direction as the rest of the Glee club pulled themselves together.

"Alrighty then!" Rachel exclaimed and passed around menus. "Blaine, we're sorry. I'm sure you can understand however that your situation is funny though." She smiled sympathetically.

Blaine shrugged and eyed his menu. He and Kurt decided on sharing their meal and waited for the rest to decide.

"San, they don't have melted cheese here. What am I supposed to eat?" Brittany asked Santana, looking horrified. Santana only smiled and shuffled in closer to Brittany, pointing out food for her to choose.

* * *

><p>Puck left the table not long after they finished eating, claiming he had 'business' to attend to, earning a few raised eyebrows and a comment from Santana that went something along the lines of: <em>"Make sure to clean up before you come back!"<em>

Conversation flowed lightly around the table. When sectionals made an appearance, Rachel squealed and began rambling about setlists and outfits and who knows what else until Tina interrupted.

"Oh, my dad emailed me the today, saying he couldn't make it this time." She said frowning, "But he told us to break a leg!"

Kurt choked on his food and Finn's mouthful of coke sprayed over the table.

"Well, pretty sure Blaine's done enough of that for us all but tell him we said thanks!" Santana said with a smirk.

Blaine's face fell, and the table went quiet until Mike, Sam, Artie and even Quinn simultaneously pounded the table with their fists with laughter and Tina registered the situation.

"Oh my god, Blaine, I'm so sorry! I actually forgot…" she said, hand flying up to cover her mouth.

Blaine sighed and muttered to Tina, "It's okay, it doesn't matter…"

He looked positively depressed.

Kurt was forming a plan to change that as Puck returned to the table looking satisfied with himself.

He fell back onto his seat between Mercedes and Santana with a sigh and stretched his arms around them.

"Boy, if you've been doing the nasty in that bathroom I don't want your junk on my shoulder." Mercedes declared as she glared at his hand, whereas Santana simply removed it and dropped it onto the table.

"Chill, 'Cedes. I just took a call from my cousin and his best friend Mr Fake ID. He kept to his word and got a keg for our little gathering tonight. Not to mention the ever present supply I have the basement. So altogether, we're in for a booze filled night my ladies!" Puck said smoothly.

That seemed to get everyone excited, and Kurt felt Blaine perk up a little beside him.

"Guys, can we – can we order desert?" Sam asked, eyeing a tray of cake being carried by their table hungrily.

"Birthday boys' wishes have no objections!" Artie preached from the other end of the table, arms in the air.

Sam's request earned whoops around the table and with a smirk, Kurt picked out the perfect desert for him and Blaine to share.

He was going to make sure Blaine enjoyed the sober part of the night as much as the drunken stage.

And not for the first time, Kurt was glad people couldn't mind read.

* * *

><p>One by one their plates arrived. They started off small - ice cream, apple pie and fruit salad - but slowly proceeded to get bigger and more ridiculous - chocolate cake piled high with sauce and extra brownies, ice cream sundaes with mountains of cream and sprinkles. When Kurt's arrived, he sat up abruptly and licked his lips whilst side glancing at Blaine.<p>

The bowl was placed in front of them and Blaine turned to Kurt.

"This…this is ours?" Blaine asked, directing toward the bowl.

Kurt nodded and subconsciously decided where to begin. The bowl was filled with ice cream smothered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream, delicately decorated with cherries and strawberries and on either side, laid a banana. He plucked a strawberry and swiftly licked the cream off before biting into it and sucking on the juice that burst into his mouth.

Swallowing, he noticed the majority of the table staring at him with varied expressions. For example – Santana was staring at him hungrily with a quirked eyebrow; Finn a look of horror and Blaine…well, Blaine's mouth was agape and his eyes were blown with lust. However, he failed to see Puck practically drooling down his chin watching him eat.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently, shovelling a spoonful on ice cream into his mouth and handing Blaine a spoon. Blaine blinked a few times before grasping the spoon and picking lightly around the bowl.

The only sounds for a while were spoons clattering against plates, a few moans of sheer delight and the occasional smacking of lips around the table.

A conversation about plans for the rest of the night started up, which gave Kurt a window to proceed with the rest of his plan.

He glanced at Blaine, whose eyes were securely fixed to the spoon in his hands. Suppressing a chuckle he picked up half of the banana and slowly licked up the underside, not stopping his movements when he heard Blaine's spoon clatter to the table. Kurt slid his lips over the top and slowly slid down before retracting and softly nibbling at the top.

He felt Blaine fidget slightly beside him and actually heard him swallow as he bit a sizeable portion after dipping it into the cream remaining in their bowl. Somewhere deep inside him, Kurt felt guilty about torturing Blaine this way, but he knew it would all pay off fantastically well later on.

Kurt swallowed the remaining banana and held a spoon up to Blaine's mouth after piling ice cream onto it. He lightly brushed it against his lips but lowered it after Blaine didn't react. Quickly checking the rest of the table was still pre-occupied; Kurt leaned in toward Blaine and teasingly licked at his lips. Blaine moaned into his mouth and stuck his lips against Kurt's. Feeling a little confident, Kurt walked two of his fingers up Blaine's thigh underneath the table and tickled at his waistband.

Blaine bit at Kurt's lower lip as Kurt moved downwards, tracing teasingly at Blaine's zipper before his hand disappeared and he pulled away from Blaine, leaving him breathing hard and gripping at the hem of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt pushed the bowl away and re-joined the conversation as if nothing had ever happened.

Blaine on the other hand, was slumped back against the booth trying hard to make other places not so hard.

* * *

><p>Navigating their way out of the restaurant, Mercedes linked her arm with Kurt's.<p>

"Kurt, why are you always such a dam tease toward that boy of yours?" she scolded playfully, bumping his hip as a light blush spread over his cheeks. No matter how comfortable he was with Blaine and their sex life, he still couldn't get used to the idea of other people discussing it.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have been doing it so much if I didn't plan on fulfilling his wishes later." He said with a wink toward Mercedes as they exited.

A glance back toward Blaine, who was being wheeled out of the restaurant by sitting on Artie's lap, and Kurt was sure he was playing this right.

"My house guys! Let's **party**!" Puck declared as he climbed into his car, motioning for others to follow.

Kurt climbed into his Navigator and Blaine into the passenger side with Mercedes, Tina and Mike in the back.

Biting back a grin, Kurt just _knew _that Blaine would forget all about his broken leg tonight.


	3. Best Party Ever

**AN - Hello again! :) This turned out longer than I originally planned, sorry. I'm apologising also because this is my first time writing a drunk/party fic and I can't decide if it sucks or not. But I was spending too much time trying to make it better and not getting anywhere...SO here it is.  
>Buuuut reviews would be welcome and I'm open to tips to improve if it sucks.<br>Read on!**

* * *

><p>Doors slammed as people trekked back and forth between their designated cars and Puck's house, carrying bags and booze and the odd stack of shot glasses. Kurt was trying to juggle his and Blaine's overnight bag on one arm and Blaine on the other.<p>

"Blaine, this would be so much easier if you had brought your crutches." Kurt complained as they struggled up the path.

"Well I'm sorry. I just feel like such an idiot already, never mind with those things." Blaine replied with a face.

Puck appeared in the doorway and Kurt caught him rolling his eyes as he made his way toward them.

"Thank you Noah, if you could take these bags I- " Kurt never had a chance to finish, because before he knew it Blaine was being hoisted over Puck's shoulder and carried off to the house.

"Wait what are you doing- NO, PUT ME DOWN. NOW!" Blaine shouted with wide eyes as he slapped at Puck's back when he wouldn't comply. With a laugh, Kurt considered stopping him but decided against it, and he could still here Blaine protesting as he carried their bags upstairs.

After locating a bedroom, Kurt tossed the bags at the foot of the bed and thought about unpacking a little when Santana caught his eye. She was coming out of another room across the hallway with some form of clothing in her hand. Their eyes met and she winked at Kurt before hanging the garment around the door handle and disappearing downstairs.

With an amused smile playing on his lips, Kurt rummaged around in Blaine's bag until he located the strip of material. He closed the door behind him and swiftly tied it around the handle, much like Santana had.

Glancing up the hallway he saw a couple more doors had the same reserved sign on them: socks or bras or scarves, now accompanied by Blaine's red and black striped Dalton tie.

* * *

><p>The party had been going for about an hour so far, and there was already an astonishing amount of cups and empty bottles of various beers and spirits strewn about the place. Puck had set up speakers around his front room so there was no shortage of music – apart from when Finn pushed Artie into a speaker and it took a not-quite-sober Puck and Finn a while to get it up and running again. Nonetheless, everyone seemed to be content.<p>

Santana appeared from the kitchen with a bottle of vodka in one hand, and a tray of sliced lime and a salt shaker in the other.

"We gots to get us some body shots on!" she declared and was received with applause and cheers of approval.

Mike pulled over a table and Sam grabbed the nearest empty bottle as the rest formed a small circle.

"Birthday boy gets first dibs!" Tina giggled.

Sam grinned at her and spun the bottle on the table, quirking an eyebrow as it landed on Quinn.

"Oh Q girl, get them lips on your body!" Mercedes bumped her as she simply shrugged and slid onto the table. Directing Sam to prepare a line up her stomach, she pulled her shirt off and lay down.

Sam licked up Quinn's stomach slowly, never breaking eye contact and making her shiver under his touch. He retracted and poured salt over the wet line as Santana poured shot glasses and placed a lime slice in Quinn's mouth.

Puck counted down from three and Sam attacked Quinn's stomach before throwing back a shot and smashing his mouth to hers, sucking at more than the lime. They broke apart breathless and Sam helped her to her feet. They sat together and Brittany picked up the bottle to spin.

She beamed and clapped happily when it landed on Blaine, who laughed and struggled to the table, awkwardly stripping his shirt in the process.

Brittany didn't wait for Blaine to direct her where to start however. Her tongue connected with his left nipple and swiftly licked across to the other. Blaine exploded into a fit of giggles and swatted at her face.

"That tickles! I can't do it!" Blaine laughed and she tried again.

Mike appeared and took Blaine by the wrists - pinning them to the table, winking at Blaine and nodding for Brittany to continue.

"Aaaaaaaw Miii-iiike," Blaine rhymed with a pout, "that's not fair!" Mike simply shrugged as Brittany poured salt and balanced a lime in the dip of his belly button.

She was counted down from three and successfully followed through her set-up ignoring Blaine's giggles, before falling off the table and giggling too.

Rachel stepped up and spun the bottle, landing it on Mike. Her eyes lingered hungrily on his clothed chest, only for Mike to be dragged away by a protesting Tina.

"Nuh-uh! Those abs are mine, and mine only!"

Rachel huffed in disapproval, but everyone seemed to disperse anyway.

Kurt helped Blaine off the table and found himself wondering what it would have been like if he and Blaine were to have had a round, blaming his thoughts on the quantity of alcohol flowing through his system.

"_Later,_"he thought and sat back down, pulling Blaine to him for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>After another hour or so of dancing and falling about, Puck decided everyone was wasted enough for some drunken admissions. He clambered onto a table and clapped for attention.<p>

"My fellow peeps! Gather around, I think it's time we played a little game, commonly known as…I have never!" Puck fist pumped into the air and slid off the table, sitting cross legged on the floor.

Everyone topped up their glasses and sat closer together around Puck.

"I'll start shall I?" Puck asked, and the group nodded in agreement, Puck looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have never had a lapdance."

There were a few scoffs of disbelief and questioning glares before people took a drink. Puck looked expectantly around: Santana, Brittany, Finn, Mike and Kurt took a swig. Blaine's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at Kurt. Kurt leaned into him and whispered.

"Warblers party. Thad and vodka make an interesting mix." Blaine huffed in reply.

"I'm jealous. Not even drunk Wes has given me one." Blaine genuinely looked upset, "Did you enjoy it?" he continued. Kurt didn't reply, mainly because Sam began to speak, but also because Blaine had given him inspiration.

"I have never…had a threesome!" Sam openly slurred.

The usual suspects drank: Puck, Santana, Brittany. Mike and Tina took a sip, and Tina rolled her eyes at the questioning glances.

"What? We're not the only hot Asians in Lima." She explained with a shrug as Mike pulled her closer.

But in the moment, no one noticed the look Rachel and Quinn gave each other, making a decision between them. They raised their cups and simultaneously took a swig.

Finn choked on air and the room went silent. Looks of _what the fuck _were shared around, and a whispered "Get some," was heard.

Quinn cleared her throat and spoke up. "I have never given a blow job." She said easily, seemingly not affected by alcohol or the awkward atmosphere that had descended.

Regaining her drunken composure, Rachel raised her cup again. Her movements were swiftly followed by Santana and Tina, Kurt and Blaine – who shared a lust-filled gaze - and even Puck.

Finn stood shakily, and murmured something about "Too much for one night," before stumbling off toward the kitchen, ignoring Puck's feeble attempt at grabbing at his legs. Puck only ended up laying spread out on the floor.

An idea sprung to Kurt. He spoke up; purposely watching Puck sprawled on the floor.

"I have never seen Noah naked." He said smoothly, smirking as Puck sat up quickly, the contents of his cup spilling over.

Everyone drank. Even Blaine. Kurt looked at him and he simply shrugged, along with murmurs of, "Kurt, you must be the only person in McKinley not to have seen that boy naked," And "Not complaining or anything, he is pretty fine…" Puck just sat on the floor looking pleased with himself.

Blaine piped up next to Kurt, "Ooh ooh, I have one! I have never broken a bone- oh. Oh no wait…" he looked down at his outstretched leg and hung his head in shame.

The group stifled their drunken giggles and Kurt comforted Blaine, rubbing circles slowly into his lower back.

"Weeeeeeeeeell then, I think it's time for some entertainment!" Rachel slurred and unsteadily rose to her feet. She stumbled toward the microphone stand wrapped herself around it suggestively, swaying back and forth in time to the beat of the music.

She started to sing and it's in a horribly drunken voice but it's still music, music with a very good beat. Most of the group struggle to their feet and dance, alcohol making it much less coordinated than usual, but nonetheless entertaining.

Blaine attempted to stand and join in, but ended up falling back down on top of Kurt with a groan.

"Kurt, help me dance. Pleeeeease, I want to dance!" Blaine tugged at Kurt's arm, but he only laughed and pulled Blaine into his lap.

"We can dance, just in our own way." Kurt hummed into Blaine's ear and pressed his hips upwards against Blaine's experimentally before shoving him off his lap and standing up.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, an expression of confusion plastered across his face. Kurt simply winked in reply and pulled Blaine to his feet, taking a moment to gain enough balance before beginning to walk across the room. Kurt located a quiet corner and guided Blaine to sit down.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw a very drunk Sam being dragged upstairs in between an equally intoxicated Santana and Brittany. He made a mental note to later ask Sam if he still had never had a threesome.

However, he had more important matters to attend to right now. Turning back to Blaine, Kurt kissed him hard on the lips and gently bit his lip. Blaine pulled at Kurt's hips, asking for them to press against his own, but Kurt pulled away and smirked at Blaine's whimper.

"I promise you'll enjoy this baby, just relax." Kurt told Blaine, the alcohol in his system was giving him the confidence he needed to be a little daring – spontaneous and fun.

He turned away from Blaine as the previous track ended and popped open a couple buttons on his shirt. Flexing his neck and rolling his shoulders, Kurt hoped that all the rehearsing for his 'Single Ladies' performance was about to pay off. He could hear Santana in his mind: "_talk with your hips"_…

* * *

><p>Kurt blocked out everything in the room except Blaine and the beat of the music. He experimentally swayed his hips once, twice, three times before feeling comfortable with the beat.<p>

Behind him he heard Blaine breath a moan, and that little sound filled him with confidence. Smiling, he swayed back and forth, slow and deep. Kurt ran his hands up his sides and held them above his head, rolling his head back a little.

Kurt moved a few paces backwards, ran his hands through his hair and spun around to face Blaine. Their eyes locked and Kurt saw that Blaine's pupils were blown wide and he wasn't even blinking. He swayed his hips a couple more times, eyes never leaving Blaine's, before closing the remaining space between them and straddling Blaine's hips.

Blaine had his hands on Kurt before he even positioned himself properly. Kurt wanted to let him so badly, but he could hear Santana again, "_Let him see what he can't have. No touching until he really can't handle it."_

Kurt had to pry his hands away, but with a firm growl, _"No touching."_ Blaine swallowed hard and let go. He linked his hands together behind Blaine's neck and ground his hips down hard, gasping at the straining bulge he felt against his own. Kurt threw his head back and moaned along with Blaine this time as his hips rounded on Blaine again.

"Kurt…p-please." Blaine begged breathlessly as Kurt's hips continued to work wonders on his crotch.

"Please what, Blaine?" Kurt asked innocently.

"_Fuck._ Kurt, let me touch you. Oh god." Blaine was falling apart under Kurt, and to him it was the hottest thing ever.

Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's ear and licked tentatively at the shell, "Touch me, Blaine. Do what you like."

With that, Blaine was attached to his lips and his hands didn't stop. They gripped his hips, forcing him down again and again; they pulled his hair, making Kurt moan into Blaine's mouth and they pulled at the collar of his shirt to make room for his mouth.

"Kurt, your hips." Blaine said between kisses to his neck, "_Fuck _Kurt, your fucking _hips._" Blaine moaned into him.

Kurt ground his hips downward again and moaned loudly when Blaine bit hard on his shoulder.

"_Kurt-_" Blaine breathed against his neck, and grabbed his ass as he stilled and moaned long and loud. Kurt felt the familiar coil snap in his abdomen and sucked hard on Blaine's neck as he felt the sticky warmth spread.

"Um…sorry to interrupt but…" said someone from behind them. Kurt's eyes widened and he sat up straight and sudden, still seeing blinding white spots. He turned and Finn stood awkwardly, staring at the floor.

"Yeah…can you, um, could you just, calm down a little?" he asked, eyes looking everywhere but Kurt.

"Oh. Sorry, um…" Kurt trailed off, unsure what to say, his mind fuzzy. He turned to Blaine, who was stirring from his minor blackout and turned back to Finn, "Can you carry him upstairs for me?"

"What? Oh, um...I s'pose." Finn said, directing for Kurt to move out the way.

"Mmmm, Kurt, you're so strong." Blaine purred into Finn's shirt when he was lifted up, making him walk faster toward the stairs.

Before Kurt left the room however, he did notice the look on every face in the room. And the way Puck was failing to hide the major hard-on he was having.

* * *

><p>Kurt took Blaine from Finn at the top of the stairs, and they stumbled toward the room Kurt had reserved earlier, still on a drunken high.<p>

Blaine's hand fumbled with the tie on the door, trying to pull it off and open the door at the same time. When he was successful however, he pulled the tie over Kurt's head and pulled him inside by it. Blaine threw himself onto the bed and Kurt climbed on top of him.

"So, shall we pick up where we left off?" Kurt asked, tracing his fingers over Blaine's torso.

"Mm, no. Cuddle time." Blaine murmured, pulling on the tie again.

Kurt was surprised, "Woah, when did my sex-driven drunk Blaine turn into a teddy bear?"

"No sayin' it's not gunna be sexy. We can be naked." Blaine explained happily.

"Okay then." Kurt laughed, stripping Blaine of his remaining clothes and kissing his body along the way.

Once they were both stripped and lying in bed, Kurt tangled their bodies together, appreciating the feeling of the amount of skin on skin.

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck and sighed happily. "I love you, my sexy little sea monkey. G'night."

Kurt couldn't even feel a little sexually frustrated. When Blaine was like this, Kurt was the happiest person alive. But…sea monkey? He wasn't sure he would ever get used to the things Blaine came out with sometimes.

"I love you too, Blainey."

Even the load thumps and moans from across the hall couldn't ruin this moment.

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke alone. Squinting against the light and the pounding in his head, he pulled on boxers and Blaine's shirt, pleased it smelled like him, and headed downstairs. In the kitchen, he found Blaine making himself breakfast, wearing Kurt's shirt. Kurt thought he could get used to that sight every morning.<p>

Blaine turned around and smiled a little groggily at him.

"Morning beautiful." He said, handing him some toast.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Kurt asked, melting against Blaine when he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I've felt better. Sorry for falling asleep like that last night. I do remember though, I remember _everything._" Blaine said, kissing the nape of Kurt's neck. Kurt hummed in approval and leaned back more.

Sam appeared in the doorway wrapped in only a towel, looking satisfied and still dozy. Kurt and Blaine both raised an eyebrow at him.

All he said in reply was, "Best. Birthday. Ever. I _love_ Glee club."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Yes okay another little note. If you've gotten this far...I can't thank you enough. Seriously, I love <em>every single one <em>of you guys who take the time to read my stuff and I don't know how to show you how much I appreciate it.  
>As for Sam's birthday? It's all wrapped up! I really hope you enjoyed it too :)<br>Ps. It's almost Christmas holidays here, so I'm hoping that if I am hit with the inspiration truck, I'll be able to write more.  
>Pps. If I don't happen to be back before Christmas...<strong>

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!:D**

**3**


End file.
